Revancha
by Ari-nee
Summary: Kagami le hizo una broma a Aomine como venganza por ser tan impulsivo "Tener una erección en pleno metro". Sin embargo Aomine no es de los que se quedan con los brazos cruzados por lo que esta a punto de darle la vuelta a la situación "Bakagami, es hora de la revancha" AoKaga/Mención de HimuKuro y MuraAka/Adv:Lemon/Agradecimientos especiales:Amy y Dashi/Secuela de "venganza"


**Hola mis amores!**

**Cuanto tiempo uf! Lo buena noticia es que por fin he acabado mi continuación de venganza, ya que muchos la han pedido, pero hasta nuevo aviso lo publicare en amor Yaoi, debí publicarla el 1/01/2015 pero por otras razones no pude pero aquí esta, tómenlo como regalo del día de reyes(?) y la mala noticia es que estoy muy cansada para revisarlo y tal vez tenga faltas de ortografía pero eso es lo de menos.**

**Este fic es especialmente para Amy-chan, Ya que ella fue la que me 'obligo' (literal) a escribir una continuación. Así que si quieren agradecer a alguien por este fic es a ella no a mi (aunque si dejan reviews los aceptare con gusto xD)**

**También agradezco a mi querida Dashi-san por haberme sugerido hacer este fic de modo independiente y no publicarlo en la misma historia. Arigato‼ 3**

**Aquí el fic... Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Había salido de la escuela temprano, porque algún maestro que le tocaba ese día -que Aomine no recordaba con exactitud quien era- se le había ocurrido faltar, pero no era como si los alumnos se quejaran. Él en cambio se la paso durmiendo en la azotea como siempre, después de enterarse de la falta que tendría el docente, se limito a esperar el timbre de salida, que después de ser anunciado tomo sus cosas para irse.<p>

Caminaba por la calle en dirección al departamento de su novio. Perdón ¿Dije caminaba? Quise decir arrastraba sus pies. Se notaba que no estaba de humor, pero debía ir arreglar algunas cuantas cosas con Kagami que tenía pendientes. El solo hecho de recordar las "cosas" de las que tenía que hablar, le hizo soltar un par de maldiciones mientras avanzaba llamando la atención de las personas que cruzaban a su alrededor. Él no era de las personas que se acobardaban y ese tema ya le estaba dando vueltas desde que había ocurrido.

-Maldito Bakagami…

Las cosas de las que hablarían –o esa era la idea- ocurrieron la semana pasada, cuando el pelirrojo le había hecho una broma de muy mal gusto. El simple hecho de hacerlo tener una erección dentro del tren con sus provocaciones era humillante, y encima cuando se lo echo en cara a Kagami, este lo había negado todo.

¿Qué? ¿Le vio cara de estúpido?

Sabía que fue intencional, sintió claramente como el diez se le insinuaba, como movía su trasero para que rosara su anatomía, y lo peor fue que su miembro si había reaccionado con el tacto de aquel suave y redondo trasero. A veces odiaba el no tener control sobre su, amm… "amigo".

-¡Pero de esta no te salvas Kagami! – Rápidamente calle en la cuenta de que había gritado en plena calle, y noto como la gente de alrededor se le quedaba viendo como si fuera algún maniático que necesitaba ayuda médica urgente. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y camino a paso veloz hacia su destino mientras sentía que las mejillas se le calentaban, evitando hacer contacto visual con los mirones para no mandarlos a todos a la mierda, no eran quienes para juzgarle así, ¿No tenían sus propios problemas de qué preocuparse?

Justo estaba a unas cuantas esquinas del lugar en el que tanto le encantaba entrar sin permiso solo para molestar al pelirrojo, -y es que como adoraba hacerlo enojar, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos- cuando algo lo detuvo, dejándolo en parado en medio de la calle. Ese "algo" que vio le hizo hervir la sangre.

¿Había algo peor que Kuroko coqueteándole a su novio? ¿O qué el pelinegro de Yosen se le insinuase a Kagami? O vaya que lo había. El que los dos hayan hecho tregua para aprovecharse del pelirrojo. Y es que ninguno de esos dos le daba buena pinta, a Tetsu lo soportaba por su propia voluntad, después de todo había sido su sombra en Teikou, pero al otro tipo, lo hacía porque era "hermano" de su novio. ¿Qué Kagami no sabía que era el incesto? Porque era exactamente eso lo que intentaba hacer Himuro con él.

Bastante tenía con lidiar con ellos por separado para que ahora trabajaran juntos.

Si bien la escena no era la misma que en la mente de Aomine, Kagami si se encontraba junto a esos dos, justamente del otro lado de la calle. Aunque realmente se había topado a Himuro en el camino mientras hacía unas cuantas compras con Kuroko después de la escuela, donde se había prácticamente "escapado" del entrenamiento. Ya mañana lidiarían con la entrenadora.

Kagami sintió que algo no andaba bien, como si estuviera a punto de pasar una tragedia, se podía decir que tenía una especie de sexto sentido, pero lo raro era que solo se asociaba cuando se trataba de Aomine, y eso era a lo que más le temía. Miro por todos lados, y le vio. La gran figura de Aomine con un aura negra rodeándole, caminando hacia donde se encontraban ellos con una clara mirada de furia.

Qué bueno que las miradas no podían matar.

Se tenso al instante cuando vio que su mirada no transmitía nada bueno, en realidad no quería meterse en problemas. En cambio Kuroko y Himuro, que también lo habían notado un par de segundos después de que el pelirrojo se quedara con cara de espanto en esa dirección, tenían otros planes en mente.

-Kagami-kun – Sintió como era tomado levemente de su brazo por el peliceleste.

-Taiga – La escolta se apoyo también, pero del lado contrario.

De repente, Aomine que se encontraba a varios metros de ellos, ahora estaba parado justo en frente de él, ni siquiera noto cuando el otro comenzó a correr. De veras que hacía honor a su velocidad.

-Hola Aomine-kun ¿Cómo has estado? – Con su rostro carente de expresión era imposible pensar que el peliceleste podría hacer alguna cosa para molestar a la gente, pero el simple hecho de hacer salir a "Celomine" –como le había llamado al as de Touou cuando se ponía celoso- era en verdad divertido, por lo que no pensaba parar.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal Aomine? – Himuro, que se había enterado un par de semanas después sobre la relación de su hermano, también se encontraba metido en el tema de los celos, si bien lo hacía por el bien de Taiga –tratando de ver si Aomine no era el típico "calentón" detrás de este, ya que muchas veces le había ocurrido allá en América- el simple hecho de ver el rostro del pelirrojo entrar en pánico era digno de recordar.

El moreno ni siquiera se molesto en responderles, tan solo les dirigió una mirada llena de rabia –la cual no intimido a ninguno de los dos- y después regreso su vista hacia Kagami, el cual temblaba como flan, y lo único que no le hacía caer eran esos dos revoltosos que lo tenían sujeto por los brazos. Ambos compartieron sonrisas cómplices. ¿Ya lo había dicho antes, no? Si había algo que les encantaba, eso era poner a Aomine celoso.

-Kagami – el aludido se tenso, aun más de lo que ya estaba, por esa voz autoritaria mientras trataba de no desmayarse ahí mismo – Vamos al departamento, ahora.

-Lo siento Aomine-kun, pero Kagami-kun nos acompañara para hacer algunas compras, ¿Cierto Himuro-kun? – No contento con lo que ya había causado, trato de hacer enfurecer más al moreno, esta vez incluyendo al del lunar en su malévolo plan, esperando que este entendiera la indirecta.

-Kuroko tiene razon, así que nos robaremos a Taiga por el día de hoy – Viendo la pequeña –y dice pequeña porque casi ni la nota- sonrisa maliciosa del peliceleste, trato de seguirle la corriente, solo para ver cuál sería la reacción del más alto.

El ardor en la boca del estomago que estaba sintiendo era insoportable, y las tripas revolviéndose en su interior tampoco le ayudaban, y esa sensación no le gustaba, no le gustaba porque solo había una explicación lógica a todo eso: Los Celos. Y él no era celoso, pero si así iban a ser las cosas, entonces que sepan que con Aomine Daiki no se juega.

Ignorando por completo los comentarios de más que hicieron los menores, tomo a Kagami de la cintura, y como si no pesara más que una pluma lo cargo en su hombro. Se largo de ahí con un pelirrojo moveteandose como pez fuera del agua gritando que lo soltara –cosa que no iba a pasar- dejando a los otros dos confundidos.

-¿Cuando sabremos que hemos llegado demasiado lejos Himuro-kun? – Observo a la pareja marchándose del lado contrario de donde supuestamente se iría con su luz y su hermano a hacer las compras que faltaban. Ahora se encontraba solo junto con Tatsuya, que había venido desde Akita junto con cierto pelimorado, -el cual había perdido.

-Cuando lleguemos Kuroko, cuando lleguemos – Suspiro al saber que ahora tendría que regresar en su búsqueda por el gigante, que probablemente estaría por ahí en alguna tienda comprando sus "fabricas de caries" o probablemente en algún teléfono llamando al pelirrojo de Rakuzan.

* * *

><p>Con toda la calma del mundo se dirigía hacia el apartamento, ignorando las miradas de extrañeza de las personas. Kagami se había dejado de mover, para su suerte porque en realidad pesaba un poco aunque no lo suficiente como para soltarlo, de modo que ya que el otro ya sabía que eso iba a ser inútil. Aomine no lo iba soltar.<p>

-Aomine… - Escucho como el otro emitió alguna especie de gruñido, casi parecido al rugido de una pantera, o al menos así lo escuchaba Kagami, señal de que le estaba escuchando. Se removió un poco por sobre el hombro del moreno, buscando alguna forma de escapar– Bájame.

-No –Se escucho decidido en sus palabras, y siguió caminando hacia el lugar con el pelirrojo en su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas.

-¡AHOMINE! ¡BÁJAME DE UNA PUTA VEZ! – Se removió más fuerte, convencido de que esta vez lograría huir, porque intuía que su extremidad se había entumecido por cargar algo a lo que simplemente no estaba acostumbrado –él por ejemplo- Sin embargo, el otro no cedía y se convenció a sí mismo de que Aomine no era humano.

De todas maneras su respuesta fue la misma.

-Ya te dije que no – ¿Porque tenía que hacer tantos dramas? Sería mejor si solo se limitaba a quedarse quieto y esperar a que llegaran a su casa. Chasqueo la lengua en un intento por transmitirle al otro que se estaba cansando de sus tonterías, lo cual parece que funciono, ya que el otro murmuro algunas palabras que no pudo reconocer y después cerro la boca.

Se resigno solo aceptar su cruel destino, mientras esperaba que el moreno se apurase en llegar al edificio. ¿Aomine no se cansara en cargarlo? ¿Se estará ejercitando más? ¿Él ha bajado de peso? Esas fueron las preguntas que el pelirrojo se fue haciendo para resolverlas por sí mismo para que el tiempo pasara más rápido, ya que en realidad no tenía que más hacer.

Cuando llegaron, y pasaron a lado del portero, -el cual le pregunto a Kagami si debía llamar a la policía, petición que se le hizo tentadora pero se negó- siguieron para dirigirse al hogar del pelirrojo. Se paro enfrente a la gran puerta mientras con la mano libre buscaba las copias de llaves que el de seirin le había entregado después de fastidiarlo cada día tocándole la puerta cada vez que se le daba la regalada gana.

Las encontró y abrió el departamento, ingreso a la sala cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Escucho a Kagami volver a quejarse y fue cuando se decidió a soltarlo. Lentamente lo tomo con sus 2 brazos para depositarlo en el piso. Apenas había bajado al pelirrojo, -Es más, ni siquiera había tocado el suelo- cuando este se libro bruscamente de su agarre y corrió hacia su habitación, escapando de él.

Kagami provecho el momento de descuido del moreno cuando lo volvía a colocar otra vez en el suelo y salió libre, se sintió tan dichoso que la famosa canción "Libre Soy" se le hacía corta. Pero ese no era momento para ponerse a cantar. Corrió rumbo hacia el lugar donde dormía con todo lo que sus pies le permitieron. Entro y rápidamente intento cerrar la puerta detrás de él, pero una fuerza se lo impidió. Aomine ya lo había alcanzado y al contrario de él, intentaba abrir la habitación.

-¡Joder Kagami! ¡Ábreme la puerta! – Nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado en esa situación, pero el simple hecho de que Kagami hubiera huido de esa manera le daba a entender que se encontraba asustado, lo cual le daba un poco de gracia, aunque no era necesario que se escondiera en su habitación. Menos mal había llegado justo en el momento en el que la puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse.

-¡No! ¡Vete Aomine! –Siguió empujando para lograr que la puerta se cerrara. No quería hacerle frente al cinco, porque aunque odiara admitirlo, se encontraba asustado, y esa emoción no le gustaba cuando quien la provocaba era Aomine. Él nunca se considero una persona débil, pero cuando el otro se ponía en plan "nadie te toca solo yo" hacía que le temblaran las piernas.

Forcejeos eran presentes, por ver quién resultaba vencedor de esa estúpida pelea en la que la pobre puerta era participe. Kagami se apoyaba con los grandes roperos, ejerciendo más peso par que el otro fuera incapaz de entrar. Y aunque Aomine no tenía exactamente algún lugar del cual aferrarse, si le estaba dando batalla a su rival con solo tener los pies sobre el suelo.

En una de esas, en la que el pelirrojo intento apoyarse nuevamente, resbalo, dejando así de ejercer fuerza en el pedazo de madera por escasos segundos, situación que nuestro moreno aprovecho para empujar y adentrarse en la habitación a la fuerza; Observo al cinco de pie junto a su puerta mirándolo con una ceja arqueada, enojo y rabia. Quizá hubiese sido mejor si no hubiera huido.

-Ahora, ¿Me vas a explicar que hacías con Tetsu y el otro sujeto? – Su tono era demandante, y era porque deseaba, no, quería, que el otro le contestara con sus más sinceras palabras, aun si no tenía nada que ocultar. Aunque tratándose de Aomine no se creería ninguna cosa que le dijese.

-Solo me los encontré en el camino – Se escucho más como un murmullo que como una respuesta. Se regaño a sí mismo por mostrar falta de confianza, y por hacer sonar la oración más falsa de lo que hubiera sido necesaria, así que no había forma de que Aomine se lo creyera. ¡Pero él le estaba diciendo la verdad!

-Inventa una excusa mejor –Justo como pensó, el moreno no se creyó ni media palabra de lo que dijo. Pero en realidad no le culpaba, su voz salió como la de una tímida chica nerd que intenta gritarles a las populares que dejaran de humillarla. Estúpida comparación ¿no?

-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! –Miro a su novio tratando de convencerlo de que lo estaba malentendiendo, pero deducía que ahora el peliazul se encontraba en lo que había denominado "fase ley". Era justamente como le decían al acusado en una corte, o lo que mencionaba un policía al delincuente cuando era capturado y esposado. _"Todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra"._

Había veces en las que no soportaba la actitud del moreno. Una cosa era ser celoso, pero Aomine superaba por completo esa definición. Estaba seguro que de solo por ser ilegal, el de Touou no le había encerrado aun en una jaula. Aunque sospechaba más bien que el moreno se estaba conteniendo, y no era exactamente por la ley que no la había encerrado.

Se subió a la cama y se sentó, o de lo contrario le dolería el trasero por estar en el suelo, miro al otro esperando alguna respuesta de su parte mientras pensaba si había alguna forma de escapar de lo que se le estaba acercando. ¿Tirarse por la ventana era demasiado?

De repente sonó el teléfono fijo que se encontraba en la mesita de la sala y como el as de Touou no pareciera que se iba a mover de su lugar, a regañadientes se quedo ahí. Pasaron los timbres de la llamada hasta que cesaron, y al final se escucho el típico "Bip" que significaba que después de llamar ese alguien le había dejado un mensaje.

"_Taiga, soy Tatsuya, llamo para recordarte que hoy en la noche iremos al lugar que te había mencionado, porque conociéndote seguro lo habrás olvidado. En fin, te veré a las 8 como habíamos acordado hace una semana, Adiós."_

El silencio que se hizo después de cortado el mensaje fue inquietante. El ambiente se volvió tan tenso que sería capaz de cortarse con un cuchillo sin filo. Su suerte simplemente no podía ser peor, y aunque se había olvidado de dicho acuerdo, no estaba en condiciones de preocuparse por él. Se removió incomodo, esperando alguna acción del de orbes azules.

-¿Así que tenias una cita con el emo ese y no me habías dicho? – No había palabras que describieran la furia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. No importaba si era su "hermano" o no, pero ¿Quién diablos se creía para invitar a su novio sin consultárselo a ÉL primero? ¿Y porque Kagami no se había declinado la oferta?

-¡No es una cita! – Se ruborizo por completo por la acusación que su propio novio le había dicho ¿Cómo podía desconfiar Aomine así de él? Además de que Tatsuya no pudo llamarle en peor momento. "Gracias" murmuro para sí, como si con eso lograse hacer al pelinegro –que se encontraba a kilómetros de ahí- arrepentirse –Y no le digas emo…

-Y después te preguntas porque desconfió de ti – Lo único que le impedía cometer homicidio, era el poco sentido común que le quedaba, -y el que Kagami le había amenazada con romper con él si se metía en prisión- pero si las cosas seguían así tendría que hacer una excepción con su "cuñado".

Se acerco donde se encontraba un sonrojado Kagami sobre la cama, que le miraba atento a cualquier movimiento que pudiera realizar. A cada paso que avanzaba se daba la tarea de desanudar la corbata del uniforme lenta y sensualmente, solo para confundir al pelirrojo que ni siquiera se había movido, y se encontraba estático. Una vez la tuvo en sus manos se le ocurrió darle a la prenda una tarea especial.

Le vio acercarse junto con la corbata tambaleándose en su mano derecha. Mierda, se había quedado paralizado y no podía moverse. De verdad que solo Aomine lograba hacerlo sentir de esa manera. Pero el que se acercara con esa mirada y la corbata de forma amenazante no significaba nada bueno, así que trato de detenerlo.

-A-Aomine, p-para, ¿Q-Qué es-tas ha-hacien-do? – Trata de calmar a sí mismo, mientras abría los ojos en una mueca de incredulidad. Eso ya había pasado antes, de modo que sabía que él se había metido en un gran lío, no solo por lo que se acercaba sino también de que existiera la posibilidad de que sin querer, hubiera metido a sus 2 amigos en ese enrollo.

-Sabes lo que pasa cuando me haces enojar, así que atente a las consecuencias - ¿Qué si lo sabía? Claro que lo sabía, y es por eso que su cuerpo estaba temblando. Solamente él tenía el privilegio de ser el único al que el moreno le mostrara esa faceta suya. Aunque no sabía si era para bien o para mal. Pero mirando en la situación que se encontraba, tal vez era la última.

-P-pero, y-yo…

-Además me la debes – El pelirrojo arqueo una ceja confundido, ¿Se la debía? ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? Si no estuviera muy ocupado tratando de encontrar una manera para huir le hubiera mandado a la mierda. Al no mirar algún respuesta que confirmase que el otro había entendido, decidió continuar – Por lo que paso en el metro – Kagami no podía ser tan lento ¿O sí?

-Y-Ya te dije q-que no s-se dé que h-hablas –Vaya suerte, si lo había captado, pero el hecho de que lo negara rotundamente otra vez lo saco de quicio, ¿Cuánto más le seguiría mintiendo? Es obvio que aquella farsa pudo ser fácilmente olvidada por el de seirin, pero no por él.

-Deja de hacerte el tonto, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero – La actuación muy mala del pelirrojo era un poco graciosa, pero no olvidaría que aquello había sido con una intención que no caracterizaba mucho a su amante. Kagami no era de los del tipo que buscaban hacer alguna escena en público, además de que odiaba que él le estuviera manoseando y besuqueando en cualquier lugar que se le pegara la gana.

-N-No, en re-realidad n-no lo s-sé – El golpe de uno de sus pies en la orilla de la cama le provoco una especie de hormigueo en la zona donde se había efectuado el golpe. Maldijo internamente al pedazo de metal causante de su dolor, ignorando por unos momentos que el peliazul seguía parado justo frente a él.

-Entonces yo hare que lo recuerdes –El sonido de los resortes del mueble le trajo de vuelta al mundo real. El gran peso que hacia chirriar al colchón se hundió justo a unos centímetros de él, y el rostro de piel morena que se arrojaba sobre su rostro capturando sus labios le aturdió de sobre manera.

El mundo se le detuvo ahí mismo. Sabía que jamás de los jamases debía enfurecer a Aomine y eso era porque el moreno era un sádico en la cama, pero mirara por donde mirara no había modo de escapar. Por eso se encontraba tan nervioso y asustado cuando le vio junto a su sombra y a su hermano. Y lo peor era que él _no _quería que se detuviera.

Sí Aomine era un completo sádico, entonces Kagami era un gran masoquista.

Las manos de Daiki se dirigieron a su pelvis llegando al borde de la tela mientras intentaba despojarle de los pantalones. Intento librarse del agarre, pero el peliazul le tenía bastante bien sujetado, no era como si él no pudiera empujarle, solo que la manera de cómo le tenía el otro le incapacitaba realizar dichas acciones. Después de que sus pantalones fueran retirados y después lanzados a otra parte de la habitación, el moreno se dedico a tratar de quitarle la chaqueta del uniforme con todas las ansias que podía controlar. El camino de la suave piel de los dedos le quemaba conforme avanzaban aun por sobre la ropa.

-Ao-mine, bast-ta, de-tente –Una de las manos se deleitaba acariciando lentamente la piel expuesta de sus piernas, provocándole un cosquilleo agradable. Estaba seguro de que tendría las orejas y el rostro del mismo color de su cabello. Consiguió farfullar unas cosas más que inevitablemente murieron en su garganta debido a que los labios ajenos no le dejaban ni oportunidad de respirar.

-No trates de negarte Kagami –Introdujo su lengua en aquella cavidad húmeda, moviéndose en ella invitando al otro ser a moverse con él, lo cual funciono cuando la piel mojada estaba en una danza sincronizada con la suya, chocando entre sí, tratando de buscar el dominio en esa batalla. El cual gano fácilmente.

Cuando libró de sus prendas al pelirrojo, con excepción de los bóxers y la camiseta blanca que tenia debajo de la chaqueta del uniforme, tomo de nuevo la corbata para que esta ejecutara aquella tarea que le había otorgado, no sin antes disfrutar de con la vista la situación en la que se encontraba su amante.

-¿S-Sabes que esto puede c-considerarse acto de violación?- Trato de sonar furioso, pero su respuesta salió más parecida a un jadeo desesperado. Escucho como el otro emitía una pequeña risa arrogante que no paso desapercibida para él. No le había tomado seriedad al asunto, y honestamente, él tampoco.

-No es una violación cuando el supuestamente "violado" también copera –Se percato cuando el otro trataba de hacer un movimiento que le permitiera poder salir huyendo, por lo que se apresuro en dejarlo inmovilizado de nuevo, rodeando sus muñecas con una sola mano.

-¡Ya suéltame! ¡Bastardo! –Se removió como si fuera un pez, buscando librarse sin éxito de la mano que sujetaba sus muñecas, dejándolo fuera de combate. El no poder ni siquiera defenderse le hacía enojar, sobre todo si de quien no podía defenderse era el mismísimo Aomine Daiki.

Aomine aplico un poco más de presión mientras sujetaba la corbata con los dientes. Tomo cada muñeca de Kagami con sus manos y con toda la fuerza que pudo las llevo hasta que estas quedaron detrás de la ancha espalda. Acto seguido, tomo la corbata y con ella ato las muñecas para que estas no se alejaran una de la otra y permanecieran en su lugar, dejándolo inmovilizado.

La posición en la que se encontraba Kagami era… como decirlo, "comprometedora". Hasta tal punto de parecer provocativa y pervertida (aunque un poco incomoda). ¿Y cómo no parecerlo? Si le dejaba por completo a merced de Aomine, para que este pudiera hacer lo que quisiera con él.

-Qué pena que no puedes usar tus manos – el moreno acaricio suavemente, por sobre la tela, los blancos muslos del pelirrojo que se escondían dentro de los bóxers, provocando que este soltara suaves gemidos – Pero para eso tenemos a tu linda boquita.

-¡C-Cállate! ¡Idiot-ta!

-Esa boca no debería soltar maldiciones – Llevo las manos al borde de su pantalón, donde después de desabrochar el cinturón, bajo la bragueta e hizo a un lado su propia ropa interior – Pero podemos arreglar eso.

Aomine finalmente libero de su prisión a su palpitante miembro, el cual salió por la abertura donde se suponía estaba el cierre ya que aun tenía los pantalones puestos, pero trato de deshacerse de ellos lo más rápido posible, abriendo el botón para después bajarlos junto con sus propios bóxers con facilidad. Observo como Kagami se removía tratando de escapar, aunque eso no se iba a poder.

Noto como Aomine se acercaba hacia él quitándose la chaqueta y camisa del uniforme con lentitud mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. Intento escapar pero le fue imposible. De repente, Kagami sintió algo chocar con su mejilla. Algo _grande_, _caliente_, con _forma _y _duro_. En realidad solo se aturdió por unos segundos, ya que reconoció inmediatamente aquella identidad.

-Vamos Kagami, es hora de tu leche – Tomo el rostro de diez con una mano para dirigirlo a su excitada virilidad que clamaba por atención. Cuando los labios del pelirrojo rozaron su miembro le recorrió una corriente eléctrica por toda la columna vertebral.

Taiga le dio un pequeño beso en la punta del glande antes de bordearla con su lengua. Se paseo por la dura carne dejando humedad a su paso, de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba. Asegurándose de chupar algunas zonas que se encontraba por ahí, para que seguidamente abriera un poco los labios para que aquella extensión entrara en su boca.

¿Qué sentido tenía negarse? Ya él lo había mencionado antes. Siempre caía en las tentaciones del mayor.

Sintió como le tomaban por los rojos cabellos para que el "visitante" se adentrara más en su cavidad bucal, hasta casi atragantarse por haber rozado su fibrosa garganta. Rozaba algunas partes con sus dientes en cuanto se efectuaban los movimientos del vaivén y apretaba las mejillas en torno al duro miembro para provocarle más placer. Escucho los gruñidos del contrario animándole a seguir con lo que se encontraba haciendo. Los sonidos de chapoteo que producían sus movimientos hacían compañía a los roncos gemidos de Daiki.

-Joder – Escucho como al contrario se le escapaba un gruñido junto a esa palabra, producto de su felación. Se sintió orgulloso al saber que solamente él podía hacer sentir a Aomine como si tocara las estrellas.

Siguió haciendo su labor con ímpetu, ignorante de lo que se le estaría pasando al cinco por la cabeza, y a pesar de estar ocupado se podía imaginar claramente el rostro que el moreno estaría haciendo en ese mismo momento. No es como si antes no lo hubiera visto.

Consciente de que Kagami estaba tan concentrado en hacerle un oral como para prestarle atención a sus movimientos, se dispuso a extraer de su maleta su teléfono, asegurándose de quitar el típico sonido de la cámara al tomar una foto, y el flash, por supuesto. _Es momento de la revancha_ fue lo que pensó.

Aomine sentía que estaba a punto de correrse, el tirón que dio su miembro se lo hizo saber, así que se apresuro en tomar las fotos. Una tras otra fueron tomadas, todas sin que el pelirrojo se percatara de ello. Taiga, ignorando que estaba siendo fotografiado, noto a través de su boca, como su amante estaba listo para venirse, a lo cual no se negó.

-Trágatelo – El liquido blanco llamado esperma se deslizo por su garganta, después de obedecer aquella orden que le había sido dicha con tanta autoridad. Lo trago todo, hasta la última gota, sin dejar ningún rastro que delatara que el moreno había estado ahí. Respiro dificultosamente, esperando cualquier acción de parte del contrario.

Daiki le empujo suavemente para que quedara otra vez boca arriba sobre el colchón. La tela deslizándose por su piel le produjo escalofríos, especialmente porque esta era retirada de su abdomen dejando al frio aire colarse por su cuerpo. La camiseta que siempre traía justo debajo de la chaqueta del uniforme fue elevada dejando su abdomen y parte del pecho descubiertos. El contacto de piel ajena sobre la suya, le produjo un calor abrumador. Las manos de Aomine se dirigieron con prisa hacía una zona extremadamente sensible que él conocía a la perfección. Los pezones de Kagami. Se detuvo en ellos, rodeando cada botón con un dedo índice y pulgar sobre ellos, en una especie de pellizco, cada mano en el lado correspondiente.

Kagami emitió un sonoro gemido que le fue imposible ocultar. Sentía los pezones ponerse erectos con ese simple rose, y el ser jalados de manera suave producía que la mente se le volviera borrosa. Aomine nunca le había tocado en _esa_ parte, por lo que sus acciones en aquella zona se le hacían nuevas, aunque debido a la evidente obsesión del otro por los pechos, era obvio que eso pasaría tarde o temprano. Una corriente de emociones fue enviada a su sistema nervioso cuando la punta de la lengua del de orbes azules toco uno de los duros botones.

-Ah… a-ahg, Ao-mine… ¡AH!– Rodeo la borde de estos con la húmeda lengua antes de dar paso a colocar toda su boca sobre el pezón derecho. Succionó y chupó todo lo que pudo, cual bebé hambriento en busca de alimento. Estaba seguro de que si alguna vez dejara a Kagami en cinta, se pondria celoso de que fuera su hijo quien disfrutara de esa parte más que él, y no es como que el pelirrojo no se pudiera embarazar, véanse las relaciones Alfa-Omega. En este caso, Aomine Alfa y Kagami Omega. Los doctores no mienten.

Su lengua se deslizo desde el pezón derecho hasta el izquierdo, sin apartarse de la piel. Una vez hubo llegado realizo las mismas acciones igual que en el anterior minutos antes, provocando de nuevo gemidos que no pudieron ser suprimidos por parte de su pelirrojo novio. Succiono con fuerza y mordió el botón levemente, arrancando un gemido esta vez más alto.

Separo sus labios del cuerpo del contrario, a la vez que le miraba expectante, deleitándose con la gloriosa vista que le ofrecía el menor. Decidió que el bóxer ahora era un completo estorbo, por lo que se dio la tarea de retirarlo. Con el borde del elástico en sus dedos fue sencillo bajarlo de un tirón hacía abajo, mientras el otro emitía una especie de chillido debido a la sorpresa.

Sentirse casi completamente desnudo, en lo que el moreno arrojaba los bóxers en algún lugar de su habitación, le hizo sentir la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo. Aunque generalmente, con casi todo lo que hacía con Aomine le daba el honor de experimentar esa sensación; Cuando finalmente hubo retirado los molestos bóxers, se dedico a mirar al pelirrojo en su totalidad. Sonrojado y jadeando. Tomo de nuevo su celular y le toma varias fotos. El de seirin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente a tal punto de parecer que estos se les saldrían de la cara.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO IDIOTA?! – El asombro de ver al otro capturando su cuerpo desnudo en el teléfono era tal que podría hacerle competencia fácilmente a la furia que ahora le carcomía por dentro.

-Te tomo fotos, ¿Por? –Le contesto simplemente como si fuera del clima de lo que estaba hablando.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE "POR"?! ¡BÓRRALAS ENSEGUIDA!

-No, te ves lindo – Le acerco el celular donde se apreciaban claramente las fotos que le había tomado, tanto de hace un segundo como del oral - ¿Ves?

-¡¿A QUÉ HORA ME TOMASTE TODAS ESAS FOTOS?!

-En realidad no hace mucho, aunque supongo que estabas bastante entretenido como para hacerme caso – Su comentario hizo al menor ruborizarse por completo. Sonrió de medio lado y se acerco hasta donde se encontraba el contrario. Mojo sus propios dedos con su saliva, para después de asegurarse de que estuvieran bastante lubricados dirigirlos hacia la rosada y ya no virgen entrada, todo esto sin que el pelirrojo se percatarse de ello, debido a que aun se encontraba shockeado por lo de las fotos.

-¡A-ARGH! – El rostro del pelirrojo al momento en el que sus dedos hicieron contacto con la fina piel era como una obra de arte. Sonrojado, con los ojos llorosos, jadeando y los labios temblorosos. Sus dulces gemidos era musica para sus oídos. Y las contracciones de la piel expuesta eran realmente placenteras, a pesar de aun no haber entrado.

-Relájate Bakagami, ¿Tan ansioso estas de que los meta ya? – Inquirió con gesto burlesco.

-¡Vete a la mierda Ahomine!

Con movimientos circulares rodeaba el borde del anillo rosa que adornaba la dulce entrada al interior de su amante, mientras este se removía en busca de más contacto. ¡Y hablando de cosas con contactos! Tomo el teléfono con su mano libre y rápidamente entro a la cámara, solo para seguir con su tarea de tomar fotos.

-Sabes Kagami- Palpo un par de veces la zona ya humedecida con su saliva, mientras escuchaba los lloriqueos de este – He pensado en entrar al club de fotografía de mi escuela ¿Qué te parece?

-¡PÚDRETE AHOMINE!

-Sí, supuse que me dirías algo así.

Con la cámara aun en su tarea de tomar fotos, ingreso un dedo. No muy adentro, pero si lo suficiente para que el pelirrojo se estremeciera por la intrusión. Lentamente fue adentrando el digito en aquella estrecha cavidad hasta que ya no pudo llegar más; Sentía el dedo del peliazul quemar todo su interior, mientras este se moveteaba dentro de él como si buscara algo. ¡Y para colmo el moreno le seguía tomando fotos! ¡¿Qué lo que le estaba haciendo no era ya bastante tortura?!

Ignorante a las quejas del saltador, ingreso otro dedo más para hacer compañía al anterior. Los movió en el ritmo perfecto. Dentro-Fuera, dentro-fuera. Simulando así una penetración. Los movió en círculos para posteriormente hacer el típico movimiento de tijeras.

-M-Mierda – Masculló por lo bajo el pelirrojo. Se sentía desfallecer, y es que en lo único que se podía concentrar era en los movimientos de los dígitos de Aomine retorciéndose en su interior. La sensación era indescriptible, no importaba si el moreno era un bruto y un salvaje cuando tenían sexo, porque para ser honesto, eso era lo que a él más le encantaba.

Un tercer dedo se adentro en su interior. ¡Joder! Si Aomine seguía así, acabaría por meterle el puño entero, y no era que el peliazul no se lo hubiera hecho antes, en realidad eso era lo que le asustaba. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos, y sin embargo no sabía por qué su cuerpo respondía con desesperación.

El movimiento no se detuvo, es más, aumento su ritmo, provocando que los dedos del mayor acariciaran sus paredes internas causando que soltara gemidos involuntarios. La saliva, aun con rastros de semen de lo hecho anteriormente, se resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios en cuanto soltaba los feroces gritos de excitación que el otro le hacía soltar.

Sentir como sus dedos eran estrujados de tal manera era en extremo glorioso, tan placentero que ni siquiera el baloncesto podía hacerle competencia, así como igualmente al escuchar los sonidos que producía su amante por su causa, por él y no de otros–como el estúpido emo ese, o el entrometido de Tetsu. Despego los dedos del lugar que había profanado, solo para ver cómo el contrario hacia una mueca de disgusto. _"Así que los quieres de vuelta ¿eh?" _musito un par de cosas más en sus pensamientos, tratando de buscar alguna frase que pudiera enfurecer al pelirrojo.

La respiración se le estaba hacien dificultosa, en especial después de que Aomine sacara sus dedos de forma inesperada, dejándolo así con ganas de más. _"Ese idiota, ¡Juro que si sigue con lo de tomar fotos le matare!"_ cerró los ojos y realizo su propia búsqueda por la tranquilidad. La visión se le hacía borrosa, así que mantener los parpados pegados era una mejor opción para evitar marearse.

Algo húmedo pasar por su zona extremadamente sensible le hizo abrir los ojos, para dirigir la mirada algo que sea que estuviera pasando ahí abajo. Un gemido se ahogo en su garganta, cuando observo lo que el causante de sus dolores de cadera estaba haciendo.

-¡DETENTE!

Y Aomine lo hizo, es más se aparto de él. Aunque solo fueron durante unos segundos, en los cuales el moreno ensancho una sonrisa arrogante al mirar la creciente erección del diez. _"Dios mío" _Cayó en la cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo, como si un balde de agua fría se le hubiera caído en la cabeza.

Aomine le estaba forzado y él se había excitado.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya – El adolescente de hebras azulescas como la noche se relamió los labios, después de dejar el teléfono en la mesita de noche que se encontraba a lado. Su voz era burlesca y con toques de superioridad en ella – Así que te gusta lo que hago.

-¡N-No he –dicho es-o!

-No te preocupes – Nuevamente se acerco hacia él en busca de terminar lo que dejo hace unos momentos – Ya lo continuare.

Entonces lo hizo de nuevo. Lamio su centro que gustosamente invitaba al húmedo ser rosa a adentrarse en él y rogaba porque lo hiciera. Se avergonzó a sí mismo por la clase de reacciones que tenía su cuerpo en contra de su propia voluntad.

Con su lengua rodeaba el borde del interior en el que tanto le encantaba entrar, así que mirando como el pelirrojo mascullaba palabras inaudibles para sus oídos por lo que hacía, se apresuro a cumplir la petición de su amante. Porque aun cuando no le hubiera dicho, él sabía lo que el otro quería, y como buen novio que se suponía que era debía de cumplirlo.

Utilizo sus manos para separar aquellos blanquecinos glúteos de su camino mientras que con su lengua trataba de hacerse paso en aquella pequeña cavidad que le recibía con entusiasmo. Una vez dentro, retorció su propia lengua, buscando provocar placer en el diez.

El movimiento dentro de él hacía estragos en la pobre mente del joven de orbes rojizos. Casi podía sentir como el moreno quería profanar todo en su ser, ¿Y él que podía hacer? Pues nada, por la posición en la que se encontraba y la corbata atada en sus muñecas le era imposible hacer cualquier acción y no era como si no lo hubiese intentado. Pero simplemente no podía. Lloriqueos por aquí y por alla se escuchaban desde la boca del menor, mientras rogaba que esta tortura se acabara y le metiera el falo hasta que esté a punto de romperlo.

-A-Aomine, m-mételo de un-a puta v-vez –Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, la cosa era que se tenía que deshacer de su orgullo –justo como hizo en el tren- para conseguir que el otro dejara de torturarlo y se dignara a cumplir con su deber.

-¿Perdón? – Se despego por un momento, y se llevo una mano alrededor del oído e hizo un gesto de no haber oído. Escucho al otro chasquear difícilmente la lengua, en un intento por no descontrolarse - ¿Dijiste algo? – No escucho una respuesta rápidamente por lo que después volvió a su labor de torturar al menor.

-M-Maldito – Su respiración no le ayudaba mucho para formas frases y/o palabras coherentes que digamos. Si Aomine le seguía torturando de esa forma y no le penetraba rápidamente, después de esto iba a castrarlo, y vaya que lo haría. Aunque el perjudicado fuera él, ya se las ingeniaría, después de todo había otros que contaban con lo mismo ¿No?

Una idea un poco maligna se acentuó en su mente.

-Si no te apuras tendré que decirle a Kuroko.

Aomine paró en seco y le miro con gesto expectante.

-O tal vez a Himuro, él también puede ayudarme con esto – Sabía lo que podía ganarse con decir eso, pero este juego se jugaba de dos. Le lanzo una mirada de desafío con sus ojos ardiendo en llamas, mientras le restregaba en la cara del otro sus intenciones.

-¿Acaso piensas dejar que ellos lo hagan? – Su voz era provocativa con una pizca de burla en ella, algo que simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a hacer, no era alguien que calentara a su novio por medio de métodos –Vale, tal vez lo hubiera hecho con algún fetiche que escucho de Aomine, sin que este lo supiera claro, como con la situación de las medias blancas por ejemplo- así que hacer el amor desenfrenadamente en su apartamento le bastaba- ¿Piensas dejar que te quiten lo que te pertenece? Daiki…

Aomine no sabe si fue por su nombre, o por si el pelirrojo hablaba acerca de esos dos idiotas que vio en la mañana –Más enfurecido por la mención del pelinegro que por la de Tetsu- sea cual sea la razon, la furia que le recorrió de punta a punta era fuera de lo humanamente posible. No iba a dejar que eso sucediera. Nadie le quita lo que le pertenece y sale ileso. Y para ser más claros, estaba pensando seriamente en obligar a Kagami en tatuarse su nombre en el cuello.

-Ni hablar… - Dejo de hacer lo que anteriormente era una tortura para fortuna del de seirin, alejando su rostro de la entrada ya dilatada de este, llevo su mano hacia su palpitante miembro que clamaba por atención y pego su virilidad sobre la blanquecina carne, dejándolo en medio, entre ambos muslos – Tu eres solo mío…

El pedazo de carne grueso y duro que se encontraba en medio suyo le quemaba cual fierro hirviendo, mientras buscaba provocarle más tortura Y aun así le quería, a su brutalidad, a sus celos y su posesividad, a su dura cabeza hueca, a TODO, completamente todo. Aomine era de Kagami, así como Kagami era de Aomine.

El cinco se posiciono por fin para entrar, para gusto de Kagami, la movilidad se le hacía limitada, debido a estar atado de las muñecas por detrás de su espalda, así que simplemente no podía "obligar" al otro a que se apresurase, por lo que tenía que esperar que el moreno lo hiciera por cuenta propia.

Aomine refugio la cabeza de su miembro en el cálido interior, mientras proseguía en su labor, introduciendo lentamente toda la extensión hasta que se encontrara dentro, abriendo las piernas del joven chico de cabellos fuego para que no las cerrara, colocándolas por sobre sus hombros. Tratando de no dañar al menor en el intento, ya que eso era lo último que quería.

-Argh… Hijo de puta – No obstante, si le dolió. Y lo pudo comprobar cuando unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaron por los bordes de los ojos del de seirin, que mantenía los parpados fuertemente cerrados, buscando apaciguar el dolor. Llevo las manos al rostro contrario y con sus pulgares limpio las pequeñas gotas de agua que amenazaban con salirse, consiguiendo transmitir tranquilidad a su compañero.

-No me moveré hasta que me digas –Kagami no pudo hacer más que agradecerle al cielo por las acciones de Aomine y le permitiera calmarse antes de empezar a embestirlo sin piedad, el simple hecho de dejarlo respirar antes de dar paso a un fuerte dolor de caderas que le dolería mañana después de entrar en una etapa crónica de celos, era para ganarse un "Oscar".

-Así… d-despacito…-Su duro miembro a pesar de haberse refugiado en las paredes internas del saltador –las cuales le succionaban de una forma exquisita- palpito de una forma exagerada, que dedujo que el otro había sentido exactamente igual, al notar la mirada sorprendida que este le dirigía. Y es que con esa voz sumamente sensual que el contrario le había susurrado era casi imposible no sobreexcitarse.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente como le había indicado el pelirrojo, haciendo movimientos circulares con su falo dentro del centro del placer de Kagami, el cual solo trataba de contener los suspiros que estas acciones le provocaban. Cuando sintió que la fricción no era suficiente comenzó a mover las caderas, avisando que estaba listo para que continuara con más velocidad. Aomine no se hizo del rogar y comenzó con un vaivén más rápido, justo como le pedía Kagami.

Las estocadas se volvieron más profundas, y el tacto de la pelvis ajena chocando con él cada vez con más fuerza y velocidad le indicaba que Aomine buscaba ese punto suyo el cual le hacía perder la cabeza. El sudor aperlado se resbalaba por todo su cuerpo, provocando que las hebras rojas como el fuego mismo se pegaran a su piel, casi fundiéndose con ella.

-A-Ahh, Agh… Dai-ki, a-ah – La punta del glande toco el punto dulce del de orbes rubís en una de las profundas penetraciones que el más alto estaba realizando. Entonces Aomine supo que lo había encontrado. Siguió con las embestidas con incluso más fuerza que antes –de ser eso posible- tratando de dar de nuevo en la misma zona todas las veces que pudiera hacerlo. La espalda del contrario se arqueo de una manera perfecta, causando que tocara con mayor intensidad el punto en cuestión. Envolvió el miembro del pelirrojo con su mano derecha, y comenzó a bombearlo con una intensidad que hacía estragos la cabeza de Kagami.

El orgasmo de ambos fue inevitable. Kagami se corrió sobre la mano morena que le estaba masturbando, y sus contracciones hicieron que Aomine hiciera lo mismo dentro suyo, dejando la blanca esencia en su interior, derramándose un poco de la cantidad de semen –que en realidad había- entre sus muslos cuando el miembro del moreno abandono su lugar. Cansado, fatigado y agotado. Esas eran las 3 palabras que le definían perfectamente. ¿Significaban lo mismo? Bueno, pero a él le daba igual, era lo que sentía y punto. No fue hasta que sintió como era levantado de la cama que fue consciente de que ahora se encontraba de rodillas, más específicamente sobre el regazo de Aomine.

-¡¿A-Aomine?! ¡¿Q-Qué…?! ¡AHH! – Otra vez sintió algo dentro. La virilidad del otro se encontraba de nuevo en su interior, donde aparentemente se estaba poniendo duro de nuevo, y lo podía saber porque era él quien lo estaba sintiendo en todo su esplendor. Miro al adolescente de oscuros cabellos azules en busca de una respuesta a aquello. El cual le mostro una de esas sonrisas que tanto le caracterizaban.

-¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que eso era todo? – Dirigió sus manos hacia la blanquecina cadera de su amante, haciendo que este se asustara un poco por su tacto. Con fuerza moderada levanto las caderas hasta tal punto de parecer que se saldrían de su miembro, y justo cuando solo quedaba la punta de su virilidad en el estrecho interior, soltaba al pelirrojo, así sin más, logrando que con la gravedad este se insertara el falo hasta el fondo.

-¡A-AHH! ¡A-Agh! – Repitió la acción unas cuantas veces más, buscando el placer cuando las paredes internas del diez le succionaban cuando caían. ¿Qué si se encontraba cansado? Claro que se encontraba cansado, pero de algún modo, no se había encontrado satisfecho, así que aprovechando que Kagami se encontraba aun atado, decidió probar cosas nuevas.

Los gritos del pelirrojo eran tan fuertes que se escuchaba probablemente a varios metros a la redonda, pero poco le importaba, le haría el amor hasta que sus piernas temblaran y que sus vecinos supieran su nombre. Nunca se cansaría de marcarlo como suyo, porque lo era, ya no existía un Kuroko o un Himuro del que estar celoso, porque sabía que Kagami lo amaba con la misma intensidad que él.

Kagami sintió otro movimiento involuntario del miembro viril que le aseguro que acabaría por correrse de nuevo dentro de él, y los movimientos que producían las estocadas hacía que su propio falo chocara con ambos abdómenes, creando una fricción estupenda, casi gloriosa, que lo llevaría de nuevo a experimentar el clímax otra vez por esa noche. Cuando Aomine se corrió de nuevo, él ya había hecho lo mismo.

El _poco_ líquido que sentía entre las piernas le hacía dudar. Normalmente Aomine se corría de forma exagerada dejando su interior completamente _lleno._ Pero ahora que notaba que casi no se escurría nada, no pudo evitar preguntase ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando al otro? Porque sentía la abundante cantidad dentro suyo pero no afuera. Ya se había venido 2 veces y aun no sentía nada. Pero no era momento para ponerse a pensar sobre eso, mañana resolvería el misterio, ahora solo quería dormir, pues estaba demasiado agotado.

Justo cuando creyó que el peliazul le dejaría en paz al fin, el otro le había tirado nuevamente sobre la cama, dejándolo en la posición inicial, pero hubo una variante. Esta vez le dio la vuelta, y por reflejo se vio obligado a colocar las rodillas en el colchón, buscando algún punto de apoyo. Rápidamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ahora Aomine tenía un esplendida y reluciente vista de su trasero en primera plana, cosa que el moreno tomo como una invitación, por lo que el miembro palpito de forma inmediata.

Se posiciono otra vez entre sus piernas e introdujo su virilidad –que nunca salió realmente del interior del contrario– de nuevo en aquel agujero al mismo tiempo que Kagami se preguntaba ¿De dónde diablos sacaba Aomine tanta energía? Antes de comenzar a moverse le dio un par de nalgadas al pelirrojo, las cuales hicieron eco y dejaron roja la zona golpeada.

-¡¿A QUÉ VINO ESO?! – El cinco le contesto con un encogimiento de hombros antes de seguir adentrándose en su interior, comenzando con la tercera penetración del día, encontrando ese punto más rápido que las veces anteriores, y tocando con mayor insistencia y fuerza. Provocando que la espalda de Kagami se arqueara en un ángulo perfecto haciendo sin querer las penetraciones más profundas, y más certeras en llegar a ese punto dulce de su cuerpo.

El sonido de pieles chocándose era lo único que se escuchaba dentro de aquel cuarto, ya que Kagami se había decidido a morder una de las almohadas que tenía debajo de su rostro para calmar los gemidos que ahora morían en su garganta al no poder ser liberados. No había palabras que describieran el _placer_ que lo recorría de punta a punta. Sentía que moriría a causa de este ahí mismo, y mucho más cuando el amplio pecho de as de Touou se pego a su espalda, produciendo un calor abrasador al contacto.

Aomine no se encontraba lejos de esa misma sensación, por lo que pudo predecir que esa sería la _última_ penetración del día, pero no por ello la menos placentera, es más, se aseguraría que fuera la mejor para ambos. Besó el cuello del pelirrojo y parte de los hombros, y cuando encontró un punto perfecto le mordió, no tan fuerte aunque si lo suficiente para que este dejara marca. Su miembro fue succionado de una manera que parecía _imposible_ pero satisfactoria del mismo modo.

-A-ahnm… Dai-ki, ahgr, a-ah, p-por favor…

– ¿Por favor qué?

-Mhmp, Córrete de una vez

-No lo creo.

-Daiki… a-ah, ¡Te lo ruego!

Con escuchar la suplica que salía de los labios del pelirrojo junto a su nombre ya no pudo aguantar mucho más y se vino dentro de nuevo, dejando los rastros del feroz orgasmo que había tenido ese día. El diez le siguió un par de segundos después manchando las sabanas con su semen. Su cuerpo temblaba debido a la explosión de emociones –y orgasmos- que se dieron seguidamente.

Extrajo su miembro de la entrada, que parecía rogarle que no lo hiciera y se quedara ahí por más tiempo aunque desgraciadamente tuvo que negarse, y enseguida noto como su esencia mesclado junto a las 2 anteriores salía de una forma abundante y se deslizaban por las blancas piernas de Kagami como si fueran cascadas o cataratas que caían en busca de algún río. Recordó que trató de que saliera la mínima cantidad posible de esperma en las dos penetraciones anteriores solo para que estas se quedaran ahí y se prepararan para recibir al tercer orgasmo.

La vista era majestuosa, tanto que de nuevo tomo su celular para ingresar a la cámara y de ahí tomar un par de fotos de todos los ángulos posibles del semen derramándose desde el interior del trasero del pelirrojo hasta pasar por sus suaves muslos, y deslizarse hasta llegar a las sabanas de la cama manchándolas en el proceso. Kagami no podía hacer absolutamente nada, trataba de moverse y para que las fotos no salieran como Aomine quería, pero debido a la posición en la que se encontraba y como tenía las manos atadas detrás de la espalda le era limitado el movimiento, que si se sobre esforzaba acabaría por entumecer o lastimar sus extremidades, así que no podía hacer gran cosa en su defensa.

Absolutamente cansado y sin ánimos de seguir peleando, Kagami se rindió, dejando que Aomine siguiera embelesado tomando fotos, una tras otra, sin despegar la vista ni por un segundo de la imagen que se hallaba ante sus ojos. Cuando se convenció de que eran suficientes fotos, desato las muñecas del de ojos rubís, las cuales, con todos los movimientos de la tela sobre ellas habían quedado rojas. Taiga al sentirse libre depósitos sus manos justo a un lado de su cabeza, para que estas –que seguían adoloridas- se acomodaran cómodamente en la almohada en la que descansara su cabeza.

Aomine le hizo bajar las caderas de forma delicada, como si tocarlas con mucha fuerza, estas se vieran obligadas a romperse. Cuando su cuerpo se encontró completo sobre el colchón se sintió aliviado, ya estaba muy cansado por lo anterior, y el asunto de las fotos ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo, mañana se encargaría de eso. Ahora su mente se mantenía ocupada en la calidez que producía el esperma de Aomine que aun salía a chorros desde su interior. De alguna manera, aquello _le gustaba_.

Daiki se recostó a un lado del diez, ya que también se encontraba sumamente cansado por la _actividad_ que acababan de realizar, dejo nuevamente el teléfono sobre la mesa y se dedico a observar el cuerpo del contrario. Kagami sintió de alguna manera la mirada azulina que le estaba escaneando, y viro el rostro para que sus ojos hicieran contacto visual con los de Aomine. Le mostro una sonrisa sincera, que demostraba que después de todo lo que había hecho el peliazul, lo seguía amando.

Se sintió un poco culpable por la manera en cómo había tratado al pelirrojo, pero todo esto era culpa de sus malditos _celos_, porque sí, eso es lo que eran, y no podía evitar cuando estos se apoderaban de su cuerpo, ya que él no era una persona que pensara las cosas antes de hacerlas, por lo que si se le sumaban los celos, lo que sea que estuviera haciendo terminaría en desastre.

-Kagami yo...

-No tienes que disculparte.

Atrajo a Kagami para sí, y lo acurruco en su pecho para que descansara. Cubrió ambos cuerpos con las sábanas, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que estas estuvieran sucias, le dio un suave beso en los labios a Kagami y este cerró los ojos disfrutando del tacto que le hacía sentir Aomine. Cuando los labios del cinco se separaron de los suyos, se removió un poco y alzo su rostro para que su mirada se conectara con la ajena, y murmuro:

-¿Aomine?

-¿Sí?

-Si quedo en cinta dejaras de estudiar y te conseguirás un trabajo – Aquello sonó más como una broma que como una amenaza; porque era que Kagami en realidad no necesitaba que el otro cumpliera con eso, tenía suficiente dinero para cuidar al bebé –o a los bebés, ya que de verdad Aomine se había excedido con los orgasmos que acabaron en su interior- pero no dejaría que el otro lo supiera.

-No te preocupes –Consciente de que Kagami estaría bromeando, el joven de piel morena no se altero, aunque estuvo a punto de hacerlo de hecho, le siguió la corriente – Tomare la responsabilidad – Pero si el pelirrojo quedara preñado, él ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, después de todo sería el padre.

Con esos pensamientos en la mente, el diez cerró los ojos para caer en un profundo sueño. No paso mucho cuando el de hebras azulescas le acompaño, disfrutando de cada segundo que tuviera al adolescente de orbes rojizos entre sus brazos. Así ambos ases se entregaron en los brazos de Morfeo para descansar.

* * *

><p>El molesto sonido del timbre de llamada de un teléfono le hizo despertarse. Trato de ignorar la mayoría de ellos, pero siempre seguían molestando, y no parecían querer para hasta que alguien contestara. No era el fijo que se encontraba en la casa, tampoco era el suyo, puesto que el tono no era el mismo que aquel que ahora estaba sonando. Entonces por lógica debía ser el del pelirrojo. Kagami se removió entre las sábanas, haciendo una mueca de molestia por los incesantes sonidos.<p>

-Oe, Kagami, es tu teléfono – Aomine poso su mano derecha en el hombro desnudo del joven de hebras rojizas y lo sacudió suavemente para que este despertara y atendiera de una vez.

Kagami abrió un ojo y bostezo. Se incorporo de la cama, utilizando sus codos como punto de apoyo, y estiro su brazo hasta alcanzar su teléfono que estaba en el suelo –el como había llegado ahí era un misterio- abrió el aparato sin molestarse en ver de quien era la llamada.

-¿Diga? – Su voz sonó más soñolienta de lo que había querido.

-_Espero que no estuvieras durmiendo o de lo contrario no llegaras. Ya es tarde, Taiga _– La voz de su hermano se escucho al otro lado de la línea. La mente adormilada de Kagami tardo en procesar lo que el otro le estaba diciendo, y cuando por fin pudo lograrlo, solo soltó un estruendoso grito de confusión.

-¡¿TATSUYA?! – El grito fue tan fuerte y repentino, que de un momento a otro Aomine –que estaba anteriormente sobre la cama- ya se encontraba en el suelo tirado por la intensidad de la sorpresa. Recupero la compostura en cuanto el nombre de su "cuñado" llego a su mente, después de pasar por sus oídos claro, y se levanto del frio piso para posicionarse junto al pelirrojo.

Kagami miro el reloj que se encontraba en el cuarto, este apuntaba las 7:42 p.m. _Dios santo_. Estaba a unos cuantos minutos de no llegar junto a su hermano a ese lugar que el pelinegro tanto le había mencionado, diciendo que era un sitio fantástico y que como conocía a alguien que trabajaba ahí no les cobrarían en lo más mínimo la entrada. La mano de Aomine se cerró cuando llego a su celular y en un arrebato lo despego de él para colocarlo ahora sobre su propia oreja. Tanto se había quedado pensando en la hora que olvido que el moreno se encontraba también con él.

-Lo siento emo, pero Kagami no irá contigo –El diez le observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, con una clara mueca de sorpresa impregnada en el rostro. Aomine no había dicho esas palabras ¿O sí? Además, ¿Quién se creía para decidir por él? Justo iba a replicar cuando este volvió a hablar – No puedo decir que ha sido un placer hablar contigo pero, me conformo con que no vuelvas a marcar. –Dicho esto, colgó.

Aomine arrojo el teléfono sobre la cama, apenas los dos objetos entraron en contacto el celular reboto y después cayó otra vez sobre el colchón. Kagami lo miraba atónito como si no pudiera creer que lo que paso momentos antes fuera real. El peliazul se encogió de hombros y se recostó nuevamente sobre el mueble. El pelirrojo se incorporo para poder hacerle frente al cinco, pero enseguida un fuerte dolor de caderas le hizo caer de nuevo. El as de Touou embozo una media sonrisa mientras de enderezaba nuevamente para ayudar al diez a levantarse. Este le fulmino con la mirada, pero con un adorable sonrojo en el rostro.

-¿Podrías llevarme al baño? – Detestaba tener que depender de Aomine, es más prefería mil veces ser "madre soltera" de 8 niños que depender del moreno para cuidarlos, pero había casos extremos en donde no tenía más opción que pedir ayuda. Este es uno de esos casos. Aparto la mirada de la ajena que le miraba con arrogancia, y logro murmurar un par de palabras más – El líquido, debo sacarlo.

Noto un pequeño sonrojo en la piel morena y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Con cuidado, el adolescente de orbes azules lo cargo al estilo princesa y se encamino al cuarto de baño. Kagami no hizo ninguna objeción y solo se dejo hacer. Cuando llegaron, el pelirrojo le indico que lo dejara en la puerta para poder llenar la bañera, y este así lo hizo. Luego regreso a la habitación para cambiar las sábanas de la cama para poder después meterse en la bañera con su novio.

Kagami se aseguro de que el agua de la tina se encontraba a temperatura ambiente. Ni muy fría ni muy caliente. Cuando se convenció de que el agua se encontraba bien, se sumergió en ella, dejando que lavara su cuerpo y con ello los problemas. El tacto del líquido le relajo la mente y cuerpo, se dejo llevar por la sensación que le provocaba, pensando sobre lo que había pasado en el día.

Todo esto comenzó porque el moreno le había sorprendido junto Kuroko y Himuro, después empezó con lo que paso en el tren. Suspiro. Ya sabía que se la cobraría, pero nunca pensó que de una manera así. Si se lo imaginaba tratando de enterrarle en miembro hasta el fondo, pero en esa visión él tenía las manos libres y no atadas, arañando la espalda de Aomine con sus uñas. Se ruborizo por completo con sus pensamientos pervertidos y remojo el rostro en el agua, esperando que esta se llevara su vergüenza.

Regreso la cabeza a la superficie, y siguió pensando. Después de aquello, Aomine lo había cargado hasta su departamento y después él había huido como vil cobarde a esconderse. Luego el peliazul entro a la fuerza a su habitación y comenzaron a discutir sobre lo que ocurrió en el metro. La llamada de Tatsuya en el teléfono fijo, y los celos incontrolables de Daiki, después la atadura de manos y…

Kagami trago saliva.

"La sesión de sexo más intensa que hubiera tenido en su vida" esa era la frase para lo que había pasado después. Aunque todo esto había comenzado cuando hizo su "genial idea" que se le ocurrió en el tren hace una semana, pero no se arrepentía.

La puerta del baño se abrió dando paso a un Aomine desnudo que venía con dos toallas colgándole en el hombro. Regreso la vista al agua, como si esta fuera lo más interesante del mundo, y mientras el de orbes azules colgaba las prendas que les servirían para secarse después no pudo evitar mirar por el rabillo del ojo_. Santa madre del baloncesto_. Daiki sin lugar a dudas tenía un cuerpo de infarto, y era suyo. Solamente de _él_.

Percibió un movimiento del cuerpo que había estado comiendo con la mirada, y regreso la vista de nuevo hacía el agua. Sintió como el cinco entraba en la bañera y se colocaba justo detrás de él. Se movió un poco para hacerle más espacio y que tuviera mejor movilidad. Cuando el moreno se acomodo correctamente detrás suyo volvió a recostarse, quedando sobre el pecho contrario, en vez de la fría sensación del material de la bañera.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Tatsuya?

-¿Lo del emo? Es obvio, el cabello cubriéndole un ojo, así se peinan los emos y es por eso que lo llame así…-Kagami enseguida corto la tontería que estaba diciendo. Si estaba molesto porque lo hubiese llamada emo, pero estaba más enfadado por lo otro.

-Me refiero a la decisión que tomaste por mí.

-Las únicas citas que debes de tener son conmigo.

-Ya te dije que no era una cita – Sintió el calor subírsele a la cara y hundió de nuevo el rostro en el agua para tranquilizarse un poco –Solo era una invitación

-Para mí eso es una cita.

-Es mi hermano, Ahomine.

-Como sea – Rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de Kagami, descansando su frente en el hombro de este. Recordó el asunto de las fotos y rezo a todos los dioses que se sabía para que el pelirrojo no se acordara de ello. Trato de formular alguna otra conversación para que la mente del diez se mantuviera alejada de las fotos - ¿Puedo quedarme hoy aquí?

-Sabes que no necesitas pedirlo.

-Por eso te amo – Le dio una beso en la nuca, y percibió como Kagami se ponía rojo, casi del mismo color de sus cabellos. Se rio en voz baja procurando que este no se diera cuenta.

Una vez que ambos salieron de la bañera, y de que Aomine dejara de hacerle cosas pervertidas a Kagami –como es el caso de apretarle las nalgas o meter los dedos entre ellas- se dirigieron a la sala, y mientras el moreno descansaba cómodamente en el sofá frente al televisor, el pelirrojo se encargo –como siempre- de preparar la cena para él y para su novio.

Ya con la cena lista, que consistía en unos cuantos sándwiches –que la verdad no tenían nada que envidiarles a los que aparecían en "Scooby Doo"- y con 2 platos llenos de ellos, Kagami tomo uno en cada mano para ir a levantar a Aomine, que con toda seguridad se había quedado dormido en el sillón, y como sus 2 extremidades superiores las tenia ocupadas, tuvo que levantar un pie para golpear con este la cabeza de el peliazul y que se despertara. Lo cual funciono.

-Kagami, no molestes – Su tono no era el que siempre estaba acostumbrado a usar, el cual era orgulloso y despreocupado, este era somnoliento y cansado, algo que simplemente no pegaba con la personalidad del moreno. Movió su mano como si intentara alejar a un mosquito, pero solo era para alejar el pie de Kagami.

-Entonces ¿No quieres la cena?

-¡Cena! ¡¿Dónde?! –Del sobresalto casi tira al suelo los platos de comida que estaba cargando, y es que no se esperaba esa reacción de parte de Aomine.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡No hagas eso!

-Déjate de estupideces Bakagami, y dame mi cena.

-Bien – Kagami le pidió a todas las estrellas del baloncesto que le dieran suficiente fuerza para evitar abalanzarse sobre el cuello del cinco y estrangularlo con fuerza, y es que aparte de orgulloso y arrogante, Aomine también era un completo estúpido –Aquí tienes –Dejo el plato justo a un lado del moreno, el cual miraba la comida detenidamente como si esta fuera a fugarse en cualquier segundo.

Kagami se llevo un sándwich a la boca sin despegar la mirada del contrario, esperando ver alguna reacción de este. Pero no la hubo. Aomine miraba el plato como si estuviera evaluándolo mentalmente, para después atacarlo por medio del sigilo. El pelirrojo siguió devorando su cena y cuando hubo acabado el primer sándwich de su plato regreso su mano en busca de otro. Fue ahí donde Aomine se movió, tomando uno de los sándwiches a velocidad de rayo y llevándolo justo enfrente de su rostro, entrecerrando los ojos en torno a este. Kagami se sorprendió por el movimiento, y trato de no atragantarse con el alimento que aun estaba masticando.

-Este no es el mismo pan que suelo comer – El diez se quedo estático en su lugar, mientras se preguntaba ¿Qué diablos tenía que ver eso? Pero finalmente entendió. Aomine se entretuvo mirando las diferencias entre el pan que consumía con el pan que le había dado. Pero eso era una inmensa estupidez. Tal vez demasiado grande para la pobre mente de Daiki. –Pero da igual.

Un tic se acentuó en el ojo derecho de Kagami. El peliazul enseguida tomo uno de los sándwiches y se lo trago sin más, ante la mirada atónita del pelirrojo. Sabía que Aomine podía ser incluso más tragón que el mismo, pero lo que acababa de hacer ya era demasiado. Pero él no estaba preocupado, claro que no; solo estaba siendo precavido para que el moreno no se le muriera ahí mismo, porque si eso pasaba no sabía que iba a hacer.

-Por lo menos mastica antes de tragar.

Otro sándwich del plato contario fue desaparecido, ante la mirada de los ojos ardientes como el fuego. Kagami decidió ignorarlo y seguir con su cena sin tener que preocuparse de Aomine, pero no podía evitar mirar por el rabillo del ojo al moreno por momentos, asegurándose de que el de Touou seguía respirando con naturalidad.

Una vez que ambos terminaron, dejaron los platos en el fregadero –bueno, más bien Kagami, ya que Aomine ni se movió de su lugar–. El pelirrojo miro el reloj de la sala: 9:37 p.m. vaya que se habían tomado su tiempo, no era como si no pudiera dormir tarde, claro que podía, pero por las "actividades" que realizo con Aomine en la cama ahora se encontraba muy cansado.

-Me voy a la cama – Kagami dio un largo bostezo y estiro los brazos sobre su cabeza para después dirigirse a su habitación. Aomine se quedo inmóvil, procesando con mucha cautela las palabras de su pelirrojo. ¿Acaso aquello era una insinuación? Una media sonrisa se poso en los labios del peliazul, mientras se levantaba de su asiento para seguir al dueño de la casa. Pobre joven de orbes rojizos, tal vez si hubiera pensado con claridad, se hubiera dado cuanta del doble sentido de sus palabras.

-¿Listo para otra ronda? – Aomine rodeo la cintura del contrario y le acorralo justo en el marco de la puerta de su habitación. Lamio juguetonamente el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Kagami, y este se estremeció ante su toque, sintiendo derretir por la voz ronca de deseo de Daiki al haber pronunciado esas palabras.

-Aomi-ne, n-no.

-Lo vas a disfrutar –Kagami no tuvo tiempo para quejarse por más tiempo cuando Aomine lo derribo para situarlos a ambos en la cómoda cama. El cinco se agradeció mentalmente por haber tenido la idea de cambiar las mantas, aunque conociendo al pelirrojo este seguramente le hubiera dicho que lo haga. Observo a su amante con deseo, viendo con sus orbes azulinos al joven que tenía debajo como una indefensa presa capturada entre sus brazos

Kagami suspiro, admitiendo su derrota. No tenía suficientes fuerzas para discutir, y notando la mirada cargada de lujuria en aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba, supo que le esperaba una larga noche, y mañana probablemente un fuerte dolor de caderas.

* * *

><p>-Himuro-kun, ¿Enserio no estás molesto porque Kagami-kun te dejo plantado? –El joven de ojos celestes miraba a su acompañante que yacía recargado sobre la mesa, con una bebida –probablemente alcohólica- sobre la mano, mientras él degustaba un delicioso batido de vainilla, que el pelinegro le había conseguido por medio de su "contacto".<p>

-Ya te dije que no – Himuro tomo un sorbo del ardiente liquido para después dejar el vaso de nuevo en la mesa. Miro hacía Kuroko y le mostro una de sus típicas sonrisas. Tetsuya le devolvió el gesto –aunque menos visible- y después la escolta poso su mirada sobre la pista de baile – En realidad con ese tipo ahí me imaginaba que no iba a venir –Soltó unas pequeñas risas al imaginarse a Taiga lidiar con el de Touou –Por eso te traje a ti.

-Aomine-kun es un poco… – Se detuvo un momento para encontrar la palabra adecuada para su amigo –Impulsivo.

Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa de la increíble discoteca de la que tanto había hablado Himuro. Este en un momento había pensado ir con su hermano, ya lo tenían planeado desde hace una semana, pero al presenciar la evidente escena de "celos" de hoy, supuso que su Taiga ya no iría, -Llámenlo "intuición de hermano mayor"- así que en el tiempo que busco al adolescente de cabellos purpura junto con la sombra, creyó que sería buena idea invitarlo a él.

Murasakibara había estado hablando con Akashi todo el tiempo que estuvo "perdido"-ya que Atsushi no lo veía así- y como el heterocromo deseaba verlo en persona le dijo que mandaría una limusina por él. No había problemas con el pívot, ya que a diferencia de Touou y Seirin, ellos tenían una semana de vacaciones, al igual que Rakuzan, por haber terminado los exámenes y proyectos.

Después de haberlo encontrado, -y de que Kuroko le regañase por haber perdido a una persona de más de 2 metros- el gigante les conto todo, por lo que Tatsuya no vio ningún problema y le dijo que podía, pero que le avisara en cuanto estuviera listo para volver. Murasakibara contesto con un simple '_Si Muro-chin'_ y después llego el transporte. Se despidió de su amigo y después paso toda la tarde en compañía del peliceleste.

Y ahora se encontraban ahí. Con la musica a todo volumen pero sin llegar a incomodarles demasiado, a pesar de que ninguno hablaba mucho, la presencia del contrario era suficiente. –Nótese que Himuro si sentía la presencia de Kuroko, ¿Raro no?– El de Yosen siguió con la vista clavada en la pista, y hubiera seguido así de no ser por una pregunta del menor.

-Himuro-kun –Kuroko se había acercado a él en un intento por hacerse oír aun con la estruendosa musica - ¿Te gustaría ir a bailar?

No le respondió. Simplemente se levanto de su lugar y le tendió una mano con la comisura de los labios ligeramente curveados hacía arriba, dándole a entender que aceptaba su propuesta. Tetsuya sonrió, y tomo la mano que se le ofrecía, para caminar juntos hacía la pista de baile.

La noche iba a ser divertida.

* * *

><p>Aomine ahogo un bostezo y dirigió un brazo para cubrir su rostro del sol. Otra vez se encontraba de nuevo en la escuela, para ser más específicos, en la azotea. Después de lo que ocurrió en casa de Kagami, se despertó a eso de las 6 de la mañana, porque aun estaban entre semana, lo que quería decir que era día de escuela. Como había llegado ahí con su uniforme, y tenía unas cuantas prendas más -que dejaba en casa del pelirrojo para emergencias- se apresuro en tomar una ducha antes y después arreglarse –lavarse los dientes, peinarse, etc.- no acostumbraba desayunar así que eso no fue problema.<p>

Extrañado de que Kagami no hubiera salido aun de la cama regreso a la habitación a buscarlo. Sus parpados estaban abiertos y su rostro rojo, indicios de que había despertado justo cuando él hizo lo mismo, pero eso no explicaba porque este no se había movido de la cama.

-Oe Kagami –El mencionado le lanzo una mirada de reproche. Aomine se sintió indignado – Si no te levantas ya se te hará tarde.

-Créeme – le dijo sin mover ni una sola parte de su cuerpo – Lo haría si pudiera.

Algo en el poco cerebro de Aomine hizo un "Click" instantáneo. Ah ¡Claro!

Ahora entendía perfectamente la mirada de reproche de Kagami, y es que obviamente si era su culpa. No le basto la agotadora sesión de sexo que tuvieron en la tarde, así que se propuso a tener la misma sesión pero en la noche, y la pobre cadera del pelirrojo ahora estaba pagando el precio.

-Entonces creo que te quedaras aquí.

-Así parece – Kagami hizo ademán de tomar su celular que se encontraba en la mesa justo a un lado suyo, pero en cuanto estiro el cuerpo, el dolor en la parte baja de su espalda le impidió seguir moviéndose. Miro a la única persona que podría ayudarlo, (para variar) – Aomine, ¿Podrías pasarme mi teléfono? Necesito decirle a Kuroko que hoy no iré.

Kagami pudo jurar que los ojos de Aomine brillaron como si fuera a entrar en la zona. Con la velocidad que lo caracterizaba tomo el móvil entre sus manos y enseguida se dispuso a buscar el número de Kuroko. El diez le miraba esperando cualquier estupidez que se le hubiera ocurrido al moreno.

-Yo lo llamare por ti - Y dicho esto salió de la habitación dejándolo solo. Kagami suspiro, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

_-Hola._

-Tetsu.

_-¿Aomine-kun?_ –en la voz de la sombra se notaba una ligera mescla de confusión - _¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Kagami-kun?_

-Me pidió que llamara por él – Un 'no es cierto' se escucho de fondo en el celular. Aomine chasqueo la lengua, más preocupado por el tipo de tono con el que había contestado Kuroko – Tetsu ¿Estás bien?

_-Sí, ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?_ – ahí estaba de nuevo, por lo que Daiki no le creyó ni "J". Sin embargo decidió dejar el problema de lado por lo que le dijo de una vez lo que le iba a decir.

-Como sea – Dejo de seguir insistiendo y fue al grano – Kagami no irá hoy.

_-Yo tampoco –_La respuesta de Kuroko lo dejo desconcertado. ¿Desde cuándo Kuroko era alguien que faltara? Su poca presencia le ayudaba a veces a entrar cuando la clase había comenzado ¿Pero de ahí a faltar? SU mente aun no lograba entender eso, pero no pregunto más.

-Vale, Adiós.

_-Hasta luego._

Creyó haber escuchado un "Kuroko" con una voz bastante conocida para su gusto de fondo. Pero no estaba seguro y le mando una señal a su cerebro para que no pensara demasiado. Regreso con Kagami le dio su celular de nuevo y le dijo lo que ocurrió con el peliceleste. El pelirrojo suspiro una vez más, sabiendo que se ganaría un entrenamiento triple junto con sombra cuando volvieran mañana. El diez le deseo un buen día y le pidió que se inclinara para darle un beso de despedida –al menos hasta que regrese de la escuela- Aomine se despidió también y bajo del departamento en busca del transporte que lo llevaría hasta el instituto.

Claro que apenas llego se fue directo a la azotea, donde varias veces Momoi iba detrás de él para convencerlo de volver a clases, pero siempre contestaba lo mismo '_Que fastidiosa eres Satsuki'_ por lo que la pelirrosa ya no seguía insistiendo, hasta volver después de 20 minutos.

Ya era hora del descanso por lo que sus compañeros de clase deberían estar comiendo su almuerzo. Él ni se movió. Saco su celular y entro directo a 'Galería' donde enseguida salieron las fotografías que había tomado del día anterior. Todas estaban ahí. Fue pasándolas de una en una, mirando al pelirrojo en fotos que jamás imagino que vería, todo fue 'normal' hasta que llego a la última.

La entrada de Kagami llena de su esperma, y de fondo la mirada de suplica de este.

Su miembro dio un fuerte tirón. _No, no, no. Joder, No aquí_. Simplemente no podía tener una erección en la escuela, cuando en cualquier momento la pelirrosa podría venir a buscarlo y no podía verle así. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Kagami había hecho a su miembro reaccionar justo como aquella vez en el tren, solo que ahora sin que este lo supiera.

Trato de calmar su agitada respiración, y controlar a su "amigo" para que se calmara junto con él. Una vez que todo estuvo 'controlado', se dijo así mismo que ya era hora de regresar. La mirada sorprendida de Momoi cuando le vio ingresar al edificio, sin embargo la misma desapareció cuando los pasos de Aomine se dirigieron rápidamente al baño, donde, según el moreno, tenía unos asuntos que atender.

Al día siguiente Kagami si pudo ir al colegio, lo cual solo fue posible porque amenazo a Aomine con dejarlo sin sexo hasta nuevo aviso, porque estaba seguro de que el moreno le hubiera dejado sin ir a la escuela por una semana solo por sus 'calenturas' como le decía el ala-pívot. Se encontró con Kuroko en el camino y pudo notar algunas marcas que este tenía en el cuello, las cuales pudo identificar, pero no hizo comentarios, porque seguramente el tenía las mismas en todo el cuerpo, y no quería tentar a su suerte.

En el camino le hablo a su hermano, y pudo percibir la tensión de Kuroko cuando este le contesto el teléfono. Decidió ignorarlo y prosiguió a disculparse con Himuro por lo de la invitación y sobre el comportamiento de Aomine. El pelinegro le contesto con que no había problema y antes de colgar pregunto por Kuroko.

-Está bien, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-_Por nada Taiga_ –El tono que uso Tatsuya le resulto sospechoso pero lo que dijo a continuación lo dejo muy confundido –_Dile que lo llamare más tarde, Adiós_. –Y colgó.

Iba a comentárselo a su sombra –la cual estaba con la cara como tomate, señal de que probablemente había escuchado– pero un mensaje en el aparato hizo que dirigiera su atención otra vez hacia el objeto.

**De: Aomine**

**Asunto: X**

_**Mira qué lindo te ves~ **_

Kuroko observo como su luz se había quedado parada en medio de la calle, con una evidente mueca de horror en el rostro. ¡LAS FOTOS! ¡LO HABIA OLVIDADO POR COMPLETO! Kagami observo una vez más la foto que le había mandado Aomine. La de su entrada cubierta del liquido blanco y su rostro suplicando. Definitivamente mataría a ese idiota. Daiki podía hacer cosas estúpidas, pero esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Cuando había escrito unos mil insultos para enviar al moreno, le llego otro mensaje. A regañadientes lo abrió, quedando más horrorizado que antes.

**De: Aomine**

**Asunto: X**

_**Sería una pena que estas fotos se fueran al internet si te atrevieras a dejarme sin sexo.**_

Aomine miro por última vez el mensaje que acababa de enviar para después volver a guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, justo cuando el maestro de la hora decidió entrar. No esperaba una respuesta, lo único que esperaba era ver la cara de enfado de su pelirrojo cuando llegara de la escuela. Pero eso no iba a hacer que borrara esas fotos.

Kagami se quedo sin ideas, y solo una frase pudo procesar su cerebro: _"Nunca quieras vengarte de alguien, porque no sabes cuándo te dará la revancha"_

**~FIN~**

* * *

><p><strong>TADA! Eso es todo de mi parte en esta secuela de venganza, iba a ser otro drabble pero creo que me excedí xD<strong>

**Ahora s****i le puse fin para que después no digan que lo dejo en suspenso xD ****Nos leemos~**

**Reviews? :3**


End file.
